The Little Blue Bounded Hood
by Ezekiel-the-Stone
Summary: Corpse Party AU verse. Loosely based on a kiddie tale entitled, "The Little Red Riding Hood" but with some major changes. (cover pic isn't mine)
**Author:(*sighs* my favorite Naomi mun is making my client suffer again...) Okay, I had this idea for a long while and I can't get it out of my mind until I wrote it...anyways, this is based on a roleplay by Tsuiito and Yurushiite on Tumblr. Complete AU and has nothing to do with canon.**

 **Note: Mention of harm and blood. May not be suitable for young readers. And also, OOC-ness**

* * *

 _Chapter # 1 - Trembling Courage_

 _I shouldn't be here..._

 _I shouldn't be scared..._

 _I just need to hurry..._

 _I'll be fine..._

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

These thoughts kept surrounding the blue-hooded girl's mind. She shook her head fervently before continuing her walk across the dark and gloomy forest. It was nearly past her bedtime but she had to bring her grandmother's medicine to her because she forgot it the last time she visited. She also thought of bringing food as well. This girl was named Seiko Shinohara. She tightly clutched her chest then started mumbling to herself.

"Calm down, geez...y-you'll be fine...grandma is sick so I have to get this to her. I'm the only one who can. And who's willing to." Her eyes began to water when she remembered the conversation she had with her father earlier.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _ ***flashback***_

"I'm leaving now." Seiko kissed her father's cheek after saying this before heading to the door.

"Hold it. Where are you going?" Came the sudden question from her father.

Seiko turned around as if surprised by the question.

"H-Huh? Oh, uhh...I'm just going to visit a friend." She answered hoping that he would believe her. Her dad just shook his head slowly before making his way towards her.

"You're a **horrible** liar"

Seiko's heart beat quickened.

Before she knew it, her back had collided hard on the closed door behind her. It knocked the air out of her lungs which causes her to start coughing. Her father had pinned her there and was glaring furiously at her.

"You're going to _**her**_ place again, aren't you!?" Her dad was clearly angry when he said this. Seiko tried to glare back at him.

"So? Why do you care? It doesn't matter to you anyway..." She wasn't shouting, no. She would never shout at her own father. He had her by the collar of her blouse and had gripped it tightly.

"You are _not_ going there, you hear me?" He commanded.

"She's not in her best condition! She's _sick_! Don't you even **care** about your own mother!?" It's her turn to get angry now. But she kept the volume of her voice from getting louder.

"That old hag could just **die** for all I care! She never loved me! She never showed that she cared for me! Now, I'm just doing the same thing she did back then! Don't you get it!?" He shouted. Seiko turned her head down. Then lifted them up again to look at her dad.

"Whether you hate her or not, it depends on _you_. But, I don't. So it depends on _me_ whether to be angry at her too or not. I don't care about the past. Because it already happened and nothing could be changed about it. You _can_ stop me from going there. But that doesn't mean I _won't_ go there anymore." Her voice could be barely heard but it was definitely stern.

It doesn't look like she was going to be stopped by anyone anytime soon. Her father let out a tired sigh before finally letting her go.

"Fine. I don't even care what you do anymore. You and your mother are just the same. _Kind_ and _helpful_. But you'll only be hurt in the end because you're _**too**_ trusting." With that said, her father walked back into the living room and sat on the couch while rubbing his forehead. Seiko adjusted the blue hood she's currently wearing before opening the door and left the house.

 _ ***end of flashback***_

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Seiko wiped the tears that started to form in her eyes as she gripped the basket filled with medicine and food tightly in her hands.

Because she was distracted, however. She never noticed the shadow that was following her. The owner of it was behind a bush and is currently keeping up with her. This particular person seem to be aiming at the basket she was holding. It growled slightly catching Seiko's attention.

"H-Huh? Who's there!?" Seiko turned around. She saw no one. She quickened her pace.

Her stalker did the same. And worst of all, she could hear it. She thought of running but decided against it. She wanted to confront this stranger and why the hell they were following her.

"W-What do you want!? Geez, just come out already!" She shouted. She tried to show courage but the tremble in her voice failed her.

The thing that was following her hid on a tree that she started to lean on. She was exhausted and she just wanted to get this over with. With one swift motion, she felt a hard tug on her basket which caused her to gasp. She tried to pull it back but it seems that her strength wasn't enough. She ended up being pulled herself. She fell face-first on the ground but felt something hard hit her head which followed by a sharp pain that shook her entire being.

She then started to feel something hot pouring down from her forehead. Huh? Was her head bleeding? Did she hit it on a nearby rock or something? It didn't matter because she was loosing consciousness and she's loosing it _fast_.

When the blue-hooded girl finally stopped moving, her basket was quickly snatched away by the creature responsible for her fall. It emerges from a bush and went to kneel at her side then started sniffing at her. This creature was a girl. With short hair and wearing a long-sleeved brown jacket. Only, she have certain body parts an ordinary girl is not supposed to have. Such as having wolf ears sticking out of her hair and a tail. She even has thin lines at either side of her cheeks _(much like Naruto)_ and have really sharp nails. The girl held one of Seiko's wrists and she seems to be looking for a pulse.

...yup, she's gonna be alright. She only fainted. But bleeding badly.

The half-wolf girl reached from her pockets and got some bandages. She kneeled down near the collapsed girl and carefully wrapped it around her bleeding head. After doing so, she also grabbed some rope and tied the other girl's wrists and ankles. It doesn't look like this girl is gonna hurt her but she had to be sure otherwise. She stood up and began to make her way to where she put down the basket and began to bit on whatever she found first inside it. The smell of medicine was horrible but the taste of fine made sandwiches is worth enduring for the wolf girl.

After a minute or two, a groan can be heard from the unconscious girl. Her head was still throbbing so she reached out to rub it. Only...to find out she couldn't move. At all.

"Huh? W-What the-!?" She started to panic. Did someone kidnap her? What are they planning to do with her? Her thoughts were halted when she saw the presence in front of her. Her basket! She have to get it back!

"H-Hey! You can't eat that! It isn't for you!" She began shouting.

The other girl only turned her head to glare at her.

"It's mine now. I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Came a blunt answer from the girl.

Seriously? What does that girl even want from her? She doesn't look like a robber. Aside from having unnatural wolf-like ears and tail, this girl looks pretty much just an ordinary girl like Seiko.

Her basket only contained some medicine with a couple of home-made sandwiches, some apples and bottles of water and orange juice. And it's not that much to tie up someone over.

She shook her head and continued shouting at the girl.

"That basket belongs to me! And what's the big idea tying me up, huh!? I swear, if you don't give that back right now, I'll-" the other girl seemed to stop listening to her.

Instead, she growled slightly and began making her way towards Seiko. This, of course, caught Seiko off-guard.

"W-Wait, don't come any closer! What are you-!? glkh-!" She didn't even get to finish talking when the other firmly grabbed her neck and sqeezed it.

"Shut up. You're being too loud." The girl snarled at her. Seiko could easily see that the girl's teeth were sharp as she gritted them.

 _I...can't breathe!_

She panicked and started squirming from her captor. But she never noticed that she was already half-lying to the ground but her head and shoulders remained leaning at the tree behind her. The other girl was straddling her by the waist which made her any more helpless. But then, the girl stopped choking her and adjusted the bandage to her head. Seiko flinched under her captor's movements.

 _Huh? Did she...do this? Why? By the way she acted earlier, she could've-_

She was brought out of her thoughts when the girl started talking again.

"Humans like you are both **dangerous** and **foolish**. Why would you even wander around this forest at this hour?" When her captor finished adjusting the cloth around her head, she just stared at Seiko as if waiting for an answer. This made Seiko _very_ uncomfortable especially since the wolf girl was _straddling_ her. She had no choice but to answer.

"...t-the basket...it has medicine in it...I have to...b-bring it to my grandma because...she...she's not feeling well..." She tried to say but kept drifting off because it reminded her of the fight she had with her dad.

 _Don't you even **care** about your own mother!?_

 _That old hag could just **die** for all I care!_

She's starting to tear up again. In front of a total stranger no less. She doesn't even care what's going to happen to her anymore. She then felt a pair of hands gently cupped her face.

While wiping the other girl's tears away, The wolf girl had forced Seiko to look at her. She had a different look than earlier when she started choking Seiko.

"Hey, why are you crying?" After asking this, the girl looked down. As if guilty for what she did earlier.

"...look, I only took one thing from your basket...and I'll only let you go if...you won't harm me for what I did." Even though the angry tone from her voice was gone, it's still pretty clear that this girl was not going to let Seiko go that easily. Seiko just sighed.

"Heh. Well, I don't have any weapon. Don't I? Like I said, I'm only on my way to my grandma's house. Do I look like I could harm you or anyone else for that matter?" Seiko said this casually. She's definitely tired and just wanted to continue her journey out of here. Plus, her wrists and ankles were starting to ache.

The other girl just nodded. She stood up and began untying her. When she was finally freed, Seiko stretched out her arms and legs.

"Finally! Freedom! ***sighs***..." She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look who's it from and saw the wolf girl slightly frowning at her.

"I won't let you go alone, though. I need to keep an eye on you just to be sure your not one of _**them**_. Here" The girl said as she handed Seiko her basket back.

"Hmm? What do you mean by...one of _them_?" She asked. The other just looked away from her.

"Hunters. Or any bad people who's seeking to destroy this forest to make more of your so-called houses." Came a harsh answer from the girl.

That...actually made sense. But why did she even need to attack Seiko? She doesn't even look that harmful, isn't she? Moreover, she just sighed and stood up from her sitting position and gladly accepted her basket.

"Ok. I 'guess I could use the company. Besides, who knows when another one of your kind might come and attack me again." Said Seiko jokingly. Her newfound companion doesn't seem to be amused.

"I'm not coming with you as a bodyguard. I'm only going with you until you were out of this forest just in case you have something up your sleeves." The girl narrowed her eyes at her. Seiko flinched.

"G-Geez...I'm telling you, I'm not bad! ***groans***...let's just go...by the way, I'm Seiko. And, umm...you are?" Seiko asked as she began to walk.

"I call myself Naomi." The girl answered bluntly as she followed Seiko. Seiko only smiled.

"Hmm...that's a cute name." Then, She started to giggle. Her companion known as Naomi, only stared at her irritably.

 _Hmph. My name is anything but **cute**. What's wrong with this girl?_

"Say...Naomi, I've been meaning to ask you...what's the deal with those wolf ears and tail?" Seiko asked.

"Didn't you figured it out already? ***sighs***...fine, I'm a werewolf. This is only my half-wolf form. When I'm in full-wolf form, you wouldn't recognize me as a person." Naomi explained as she slid her hands in her pockets.

Seiko put a finger under her chin.

"A...werewolf? Hmm...I never thought they were real..." She thoughtfully said. Naomi shook her head.

"And I suggest that you don't bother telling your people about our meeting. It's best to keep it to yourself"

"Hey, it's ok! I won't. Besides, they won't believe me anyway." But then she suddenly realized...wait, this girl...there was a saying that around this forest, there's a _killer beast_ that wasn't able to capture or defeat by anyone. Not even _skilled hunters_. That's why no one ever dared to walk around **this** forest at **this** hour. And this so-called _**beast**_ , is standing just behind her.

Seiko immediately turned around and pointed a finger at Naomi.

"Y-You...you're that **thing** they were saying that used to kill anyone who enters here! I can't _believe_ it! How _**dare**_ you!" Seiko didn't know that she was making false assumptions. But she was downright panicking so she wasn't aware of that fact.

Naomi glared at the finger pointing at her then at the owner of it. She then grabbed Seiko's wrist, stepped closer to her, then grabbed a handful of the front of the other girl's clothing.

"Quiet. You're being too loud again. So what, if I did? Those pesky humans dared to destroy my home and my property. Of course I'm going to fight back. And if you even _think_ of screaming for help, I'll tear your throat apart before anyone arrives. I'm not the only one who's capable of doing this, you know." She growled then raised a hand with sharp nails as if ready to strike.

Seiko could only response with a whimper. She tried to shake herself free but that only earned her another growl from her captor. She then let out a shaky sigh.

"...I-I...I'm s-sorry...I wasn't t-trying to...I mean...u-uhh..." Seiko couldn't rightfully form words because of the fear that she might say something that could anger the already infuriated werewolf.

Naomi took this as a sign that the girl already understood her situation here. If she makes _one_ wrong move, Naomi will not hesitate to _**kill**_ her. She released her grip to the other girl in favor of gripping the back of Seiko's clothes. This made Seiko flinch.

"H-Huh? What are you-" She turned around but Naomi kept her facing in front.

"I'll **make** sure you get out of here. Even if I have to drag you or push you _myself_. Now, move it." Naomi began to push her. Still gripping tightly at the other's clothes.

"Kh-! Don't s-shove me! Hey!" Seiko whined. Naomi just kept pushing her. Ignoring the latter's protests. Seiko definitely felt like a hostage now.

After this conversation, the two continued their trek in silence. The sound that could only be heard were their footsteps and Seiko's hoarse whimpers.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

* * *

 **Author: Yeah, it's not finished yet. but, what the heck *shrugs* I might continue this some other time...*groans*...**


End file.
